2015
in 2015]] 2015 is a year in the 21st century. By this time in history, technology had progressed as much during the 30 years since 1985 as it had during the previous 30 years from 1955-1985. Electronics were in virtually everything from clothing to garbage cans to make them move, talk and/or make electronic noises. Flying cars, once they were invented and perfected, had become so common that drivers no longer needed roads. Skyways dominated the skies of central California and eventually the entire world. Cultural influences from other countries, particularly Japan, were more often seen in food and clothing. Life was lived at a quicker pace than before, in evidence by the speed that people walked down the street, the time it took to cook dinner, and the swiftness of court trials. Hill Valley underwent a period of gentrification, or revitalization of its downtown. With an increased concern for the environment, the Courthouse Square was landscaped with a large lake, and businesses were brought back with the construction of an underground Courthouse Mall. New technology *Adjustable bat *Autoadjusting and autodrying jacket *Automatic dog-walker *Automated gas station *Barcode license plate *Binocular card *Bionics *Compu-Fax *Cosmetic factory *Dehydrated pizza *Dust-repellent paper *Flying circuits *Fruit dispenser *Holobillboard *Holofilms like Jaws 19 *Hoverboards like the Mattel hoverboard, Pit Bull hoverboard, and No Tech hoverboard *Hovercam *Hover conversion *Hydrator *Mr. Fusion *Multi-channel video screen and the 300-plus channel universe *Neon curbing *Ortho-lev *Portable thumb unit *Powerlacing shoes *Rejuvenation clinic *Tranquilization *Scene screen, featuring The Scenery Channel *Simulcra *Skyway *Slamball *Sleeping device *Soda bottles with built-in straws *Thumb pad *Video telephone New culture *Female president *Multiple ties *Privacy act *Queen Diana *Thumb bandit New slang *Bojo *Crag *Garbed *Kirgo *Lo-bo *Low-res *Nump *Pissquanced *Trank *Ziphead New locations in 2015.]] *Blast from the Past *Cafe 80's *Courthouse Mall *Hill Valley International Vector Port *Hill Valley Payroll Substation *Hydrators Unlimited *Hyperlane Grid 4 *Skyway C25 *Statler Pontiac *World O' Transponders New organizations *CusCo *Fusion Industries *Griff's gang *Unit N11-11 Events *'Friday, October 16' or earlier: Holomax Jaws 19 debuts at the theater: "This time, it's really really personal." *'Wednesday, October 21': **The Chicago Cubs win the World Series. **Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker arrive in 2015 to save Marty McFly Jr. from being set up for a crime by Griff Tannen. **Marty poses as Marty Jr. and manages to change future history for the better by causing Griff and his gang to crash into the Hill County Courthouse and are arrested. **2015 Biff Tannen steals the DeLorean time machine and heads back to 1955 with the sports almanac, then returns the DeLorean without either Doc or Marty noticing. **The 47-year-old Marty, dared by Needles, illegally lets Needles scan his card, and subsequently gets fired by Mr. Fujitsu. *'Thursday, October 22': Originally, Marty Jr. is tried, sentenced and convicted to 15 years in the state penetentary due to a robbery. After Marty changes history to save Marty Jr., Griff is sent to jail for wrecking the Courthouse. *'Friday, October 23': Queen Diana visits Washington, D.C. according to the 2015 newspaper (of course, in reality, the princess died in 1997). *'Monday, October 26': Doc and Einstein arrive in the future (assuming they went exactly 30 years ahead from October 26, 1985). *'Wednesday, October 28': Before Marty alters the course of future events, his daughter Marlene attempts to break her brother out of prison. She is sentenced to 20 years in jail. *'Dates unknown': Doc spends an unknown amount of time in 2015 and later. While he is there, he outfits the time machine with a Mr. Fusion and a hover conversion, undergoes personal rejuvenation surgery, and learns as much as he can about Marty Jr.'s meeting with Griff on the 21st. Eventually, Doc leaves for 1985 to pick up Marty and Jennifer. Category:Years Category:2015